After I Reincarnated, My Moms Became Son-complex!
by Eine tiefe Leere
Summary: [Chapter 3] "Jika seorang putra meninggalkan ibunya, itu berarti dia memiliki wanita kedua yang akan menjadi istrinya. Seorang pria hanya memiliki seorang wanita di sisinya untuk jangka waktu tertentu. Jika si ibu tidak ingin anaknya pergi, dia dapat mengatasi ini dengan menjadi istrinya ... " APA YANG KAU BACA MOM? Warn: Son-Complex, MomYandere, AR, Isekai, etc. Read just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _Ini bukan karya asli Author. Author hanya menerjemahkan,membuatnya mudah dipahami, mengganti nama tokoh, dan mempostingnya. Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa Author tidak mempostingnya di blog atau sejenisnya kan? Jujur-jujuran aja, posting di blog itu jarang yang ngelihat, jadi Author posting disini. Meski gak ada review asal ada yang baca aja udah cukup.  
_

 _Yang suka silahkan fav/foll/review, yang gak suka harap sadar bahwa saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk membacanya ^_^)_

 _Fict punya saya yang lain lagi proses pengerjaan, thank's._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Author tidak mengklaim apapun dalam fict ini.**

 **Penulis: 川 香 麻辣 鸡肉 锅**

 **Bahasa Asli: mandarin.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Character: Naruto, Valerie, Yasaka, OC.**

* * *

"Namikaze Naruto, Pria, Jepang, lahir pada tahun 1997, nomor identifikasi pribadi adalah XXX ... XXX, 21 tahun, belum menikah, lulus dari studi lapangan Military-Machine, meninggal karena menyelamatkan rekan senegaranya dari tenggelam. Meraih penghargaan kelas dua untuk kesetiaannya yang tak tergoyahkan."

Ah, benar juga.

Aku mati

Saat-saat terakhir sebelum meninggal adalah melihat seorang gadis kecil jatuh ke laut. Memiliki peran sebagai seorang prajurit yang melayani negaranya, aku tidak berpikir dua kali dan hanya melompat ke laut. Laut itu sedingin es karena musim dingin dan ombaknya tak henti-hetinya menerjang.

Setelah beberapa waktu berjuang menahan ombak, aku berhasil mendorong gadis kecil itu naik perahu kecil yang datang untuk menyelamatkan kami. Setelah itu gelombang besar menyapuku. Meskipun aku tahu itu hanya air laut, apa yang aku rasakan pada saat itu seperti bongkahan batu yang menghantam wajahku.

Sesaat kemudian aku kehilangan kesadaran dan tidak pernah bangun lagi.

Maka, Namikaze Naruto, 21 tahun, telah mencapai akhir hidupnya. Terus terang aku tidak menyesal dan tidak merasakan sedikit pun kebahagiaan atau kepuasan. Aku lahir di keluarga yang sangat terlibat dalam militer sejak beberapa generasi sebelumku, mereka bergabung sejak masa perang dunia pertama sampai generasiku saat ini.

Kematianku hanya akan memberi orang tuaku waktu yang singkat untuk meratapi kepergianku, sebelum mereka berpendapat bahwa aku telah membuat seluruh leluhurku bangga. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak menyesal.

Ah, aku lupa menyebutkan bahwa aku masih lajang.

Bagiku tidak ada yang berharga di kehidupanku, karena setiap hari aku hanya pergi untuk latihan militer, kelas, belajar atau latihan fisik. Mungkin, kehidupan sekolah militer lebih cocok untuk orang-orang sepertiku yang tidak memiliki motivasi apapun.

Di sekolah militer, aku juga bukan tentara kelas atas, aku hanya seorang elfngkat rata-rata, jika aku disuruh maju ke depan kelas oleh guru, aku hanya memperkenalkan diri agar mereka mengenaliku.

Namun, insiden ini telah membuatku diakui dengan penghargaan kelas dua yang cukup untuk membuat namaku tercatat dalam sejarah.

Baiklah, aku sudah berpikir cukup lama. Bisakah aku melanjutkannya sekarang? Pikiranku telah berputar-putar sampai bagaimana aku diakui dengan pencapaian kelas dua―tetapi mengapa aku masih di sini? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku mati ?! Mengapa aku masih memiliki semacam kesadaran?

Menurut Prinsip hukum Materialisme, dikatakan bahwa sekali makhluk hidup mati itu akan menjadi seperti bagaimana lentera dipadamkan, jadi bagaimana aku masih bisa berpikir?

Atau mungkin kita (manusia) benar-benar memiliki tubuh astral di dalam tubuh, kecuali tubuh astral ini tidak dapat mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa mereka ada. Karena manusia tidak dapat melihat tubuh astral, jadi secara teknis tubuh astral tidak ada?

Aku tidak tahu apa aku sekarang, apakah aku hanyalah sebuah pikiran, tanpa anggota badan atau sesuatu semacam itu. Aku tidak tahu.

Sepertinya aku hanya bisa berpikir. Jangan katakan padaku bahwa ini adalah apa yang terjadi setelah manusia mati? Tidak ada yang tersisa dari manusia kecuali kemampuan untuk berpikir tanpa batas sampai hari kiamat. Karena tubuh manusia akan musnah akhirnya, apakah itu berarti bahwa hanya pikiranku yang akan terus ada setelah itu?

Eh? Kenapa aku mulai berpikir secara filosofis?

Jika aku memiliki mulut, aku ingin tertawa mengejek pada diriku sendiri, tetapi masalahnya terletak pada aku yang tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Kalau begitu, aku tidak berpikir ingin berjuang lebih lama lagi, selama aku tidak berpikir, apakah itu berarti bahwa aku tidak ada lagi? Baiklah semuanya, terima kasih telah mendengarkan elfode panjang bertele-tele-ku, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lebih jauh. Selamat tinggal.

"Naruto! Naruto! Tolong ... Naruto ... Tolong bangun ... Naruto... kumohon ... Jangan ... Jangan buat mama khawatir ... Tolong ... Cepat bangun ... Tanpa dirimu, bagaimana bisa Mama terus hidup ... Tolong, tolong bangun ... "

Mmh...

Bisakah wanita ini memberi hormat kepada orang yang sudah meninggal? Setidaknya, bisakah kamu tidak berbaring di mayatnya dan menangis? Tidakkah Anda tahu bahwa berat badanmu yang menekannya akan menyebabkan dia mengalami masalah pernapasan? Apa kau ingin dia bangun atau tidur selamanya?

Mmh?

Tunggu, huh?

Mengapa aku masih bernafas? Menghembuskan napas berat, udara yang membawa aroma rumput dan bunga-bunga melayang ke lubang hidungku dan mencuci tenggorokanku. Di dalam tenggorokanku, aku bisa merasakan bau darah yang kuat, yang membuat otakku sangat sakit.

Aku bisa mendengar suara hujan mengalir ke tanah, dan aku bisa mendengar seseorang di sampingku, seorang wanita, terisak-isak.

Kenapa tanganku terasa hangat? Tidak, aku tidak terkejut karena tangan aku digenggam erat. Lebih tepatnya, Aku lebih terkejut tentang bagaimana aku masih bisa merasakan sentuhan setelah aku mati.

Aku pikir aku telah meninggal dan orang mati tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk merasakan. Seperti sebelumnya,tidak bisa merasakan apapun dan hanya berpikir. Tetapi sekarang, mengapa aku bisa melakukannya? Rasanya juga begitu nyata! Bukankah aku baru saja mati? Mengapa? Tapi aku bisa merasakan diriku dalam keadaan hidup, aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku berdenyut lemah.

Aku terbatuk keras dan mengeluarkan segumpal darah, membersihkan sisa-sisa lengket yang sebelumnya menempel di tenggorokanku. Udara basah dingin akhirnya terserap ke paru-paruku Aku perlahan membuka mataku, dengan beberapa tetes hujan berceceran di wajahku. Aku melihat ke langit kelabu, bersama dengan air hujan yang semakin deras, aku merasa bingung dan tersesat.

Bagaimana aku hidup kembali?

Dan dimana ini?

Aku mati, aku yakin itu, tapi apa ini?

Memiliki suatu bentuk kesadaran setelah mati telah memberi aku kejutan, tetapi kesadaranku yang bangun membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Pikiran tentang "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi", "Bagaimana ini terjadi", mengaburkan pikiranku sekarang.

"Naruto ! Anakku! Anakku! Syukurlah! Syukurlah! Syukurlah, kamu masih hidup! Oh terima kasih Dewi Clementina atas berkahmu ... Terima kasih karena telah melindungi anakku! Terima kasih! Terima kasih!"

Aku belum bisa mengurutkan pikiranku dengan benar ketika aku dipeluk dengan erat oleh seseorang. Aku merasa kepalaku menyentuh dua benjolan kehangatan yang membuatku tersedak udara yang baru saja aku hirup beberapa saat lalu, diganti dengan aroma bunga yang masih tersisa ... aroma bunga macam apa ini, entah kenapa membuatku nostalgia ... tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal semacam ini.

Ketika wanita itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukan eratnya dariku, dia dengan cemas menggenggam wajahku dengan tangannya dan aku melihat: Sepasang mata biru begitu mirip dengan kilat, rambut pirang keemasan, wajah yang begitu cantik sehingga mirip dengan patung yang dipahat sempurna sekarang menatapku dengan cemas.

Tapi, mengapa telinganya runcing?

Jari-jarinya yang ramping meluncur di wajahku. Dia dengan lembut membelai wajahku dan dengan cemas bertanya: "Bagaimana keadaanmu anakku? Kau pasti kesakitan! Ini semua kesalahan Mama ... semua kesalahan Mama ... Mama seharusnya tidak membiarkanmu pergi membunuh Naga Bumi ... semua kesalahan Mama ... semua kesalahan Mama ... anakku ... kamu baik-baik saja ... terima kasih dewa ... terima kasih ... Mama akan membawamu kembali ... Mama akan membawamu kembali ..."

Um, siapa wanita ini?

Aah, tidak, tolong beritahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Itu akan baik-baik saja.

Aku baru saja hidup kembali dan sangat bingung. Kenyataan ini seolah menghancurkan akal sehatku. Sebelumnya aku mati, lalu mendadak ada disini. Dan meskipun aku tidak familiar dengan lingkungan sekitar, disaat bersamaan aku juga merasa familiar.

Terutama wanita di depanku yang menyebut dirinya "Mama".

"Apa yang terjadi? Masihkah kau mengingat Mama? Ini aku, ibumu!"

Mungkin dia melihat ekspresi kebingungan di wajahku, lalu dia memegangi wajahku dengan ganas dan memaksaku untuk menatap matanya, sambil berteriak: "Aku ibumu! Anakku ... aku ibumu ! Jangan menakut-nakuti Mama ... jangan menakut-nakuti Mama... Kamu baik-baik saja, kamu pasti baik-baik saja! "

"M-Mama?"

Otakku tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan ingatan yang sepertinya bukan milikku, saat aku melihat wajah wanita di depanku, rasanya sangat alami bagiku untuk mengucapkan "Mama". Wanita itu kemudian terisak, mulutnya mengerut sedikit dengan gemetar, sebelum menampilkan senyum cantik dan puas yang paling murni. Dia kemudian dengan ganas membawaku dalam pelukan beruangnya dan menangis dengan keras di bahuku.

Bingung dan kacau, aku hanya berdiri di sana sambil memeluknya erat-erat, merasakan sensasi payudara yang sangat besar menekan dadaku, serta kehangatan dan aroma di tubuhnya. Sepertinya akal sehatku harus diubah, karena apa yang tampaknya menjadi alur cerita novel fantasi telah terjadi padaku sekarang.

Melihat telinga runcing ibuku, aku merasa bahwa reinkarnasi ini tampaknya luar biasa, aku tidak pergi ke masa lalu atau ke masa depan, tapi entah bagaimana ke dunia alternatif!

ibuku tidak tampak seperti manusia, lebih seperti Elf ... tunggu! Ibuku adalah elf! Lalu apa itu artinya aku juga elf?!

Aku cepat-cepat mengangkat tangan dan menyentuh telingaku.

Eh? Itu telinga manusia normal? Ah? Kalau begitu aku manusia? Lalu apakah itu berarti bahwa wanita ini telah salah mengiraku dengan orang lain? Aku seorang manusia! Bagaimana mungkin elf seperti kamu melahirkan anak manusia? Atau ayahku manusia? Maka itu berarti aku adalah half-elf?

Otakku terpaku oleh semua pertanyaan ini, dengan lebih banyak jawaban baru yang ku dapat, sepertinya lebih banyak hal yang kupertanyakan.

Tidak, itu bukan benar-benar jawaban, tapi entah bagaimana ini memberi aku perasaan "Hal semacam ini adalah wajar".

Mengapa demikian? Ada apa dengan semua ingatan dan kenangan ini? Apakah ini milik pemilik asli tubuh ini? Jadi sekarang aku mewarisi mereka? Jika demikian, maka itu berarti pemilik sebelumnya dari tubuh ini sudah mati.

Dan wanita yang masih memelukku dengan sangat erat benar-benar ibuku ... dan... dan ...

"Yasaka-sama! Akhirnya kami menemukanmu!"

Di belakang punggung ibuku suara kuda berhenti tiba-tiba, sekelompok orang muncul dari hutan. Setelah melihat aku dan ibuku mereka menghela napas lega, dan pemimpin pasukan manusia ... ah, tidak, seharusnya elf, mereka memakai baju besi, sebagai lelaki dia terlihat cukup tampan, atau apakah semua elf laki-laki tampak tampan dan kekanak-kanakan?

Dia berjalan ke depan kami, berlutut dengan satu kaki dan membungkuk.

"Daerah ini berbahaya Ratuku. Tolong bawa Pangeran dan bersama-sama kita mundur dengan cepat."

Ibuku ... sebenarnya adalah ratu elf! Itu artinya aku adalah Pangeran elf ! Reinkarnasi macam apa ini, kemungkinan ini terlalu kebetulan! Aku yang tiba-tiba mati entah bagaimana bisa bereinkarnasi ke dunia alternatif, bahkan menjadi Pangeran bagi sekelompok elf ?!

Ibuku mengusap sudut matanya, sebelum dengan erat menggenggam tanganku sambil berdiri.

Dia berbalik dan berkata, "Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padaku, kita harus menjaga keselamatan Pangeran! Cepat persiapkan keberangkatan dan kita kembali ke ibu kota!"

Dia berbalik lagi dan dengan lembut membelai wajahku, tersenyum saat dia menghiburku, "Tidak apa-apa, sudah tidak apa-apa anakku. Jangan takut, Mama ada di sini. Jangan takut, kita akan pulang sekarang. Lain aku tidak akan membiarkanmu datang ke tempat berbahaya ini ... itu semua kesalahan Mama ... semua kesalahan Mama ... "

Aku bisa dengan jelas merasakan cinta ekstrim ibu untukku, tapi aku bukan pemilik asli dari tubuh ini ... Ketika aku menyaksikan wajah sedih dan air matanya yang berhamburan bagai berlian yang hancur, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya ...

... Maka aku mengangguk dan berusaha menggunakan tubuh yang tidak dikenal ini untuk mengambil langkah pertamaku sejak bereinkarnasi.

* * *

xxxxxXXXXxxxx

* * *

Setelah menunggang kuda sepanjang waktu, kami keluar dari kawasan hutan yang gelap dan akhirnya tiba di jalan yang normal. Aku melihat kerumunan elf bergerak di sepanjang pinggir jalan. Elf memiliki tubuh dan telinga yang berbeda dengan manusia, tetapi selain itu, karakteristik mereka hampir sama dengan manusia. Jalan dan kios kecil di sepanjang pinggir jalan sama dengan apa yang akan kau lihat di masyarakat manusia.

Aku pikir elf akan memisahkan diri mereka dan hidup tersebar di gunung dan hutan. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan mereka memiliki kota sendiri. Mungkinkah karena pengaruh manusia di dunia ini?

"Kenakan tutup kepalamu dengan benar, Nak."

Aku tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi hangat di telinga yang membuatku tersentak. Ketika Aku berbalik, aku melihat ibu menatapku dengan senyum lembut saat dia memperbaiki bagian dari kain kepala yang menutupi telingaku. Ibu dengan lembut menarik jari rampingnya dan dengan manis mengatakan, "Shh~ jangan biarkan siapa pun melihat telingamu ~"

Sepertinya elf benar-benar peduli tentang garis keturunan.

Sejujurnya, Aku tidak mengerti hal-hal yang aku lihat dan alami. Mungkin aku hanya memiliki kenangan hingga satu hari sebelum pemilik tubuh ini meninggal. Dia memimpin kelompok untuk bertempur, tetapi mereka benar-benar dimusnahkan, namun Aku harus berbohong kepada mereka. Itu bukan kemenangan, tapi kekalahan yang menghancurkan.

Aku tidak suka perasaan ini. Semua ini tidak ada kaitannya denganku, tetapi ini bertentangan dengan semua yang aku pelajari untuk tumbuh dewasa. Aku tahu bahwa aku harus mengatakan kebohongan ini. Tidak ada yang menikmati perasaan kekalahan. Para prajurit yang berjuang mempertaruhkan hidup mereka tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang seperti ini.

"Do ~ do ~ do ~ do ~~"

Prajurit yang berjalan di belakang kami tiba-tiba meniup terompet dan semua orang yang mendengarnya dengan cepat berkumpul di sekeliling kami, mereka mengagumi kavaleri saat mereka bersorak-sorai dalam perayaan. Mungkin ini adalah cara mereka merayakan kemenangan.

Ibu dengan lembut mendorongku dan berkata, "Ambil barang-barang ini dan bagikan kepada semua orang. Ingat, kau menang, jadi berbahagialah. Kamu adalah bintang hari ini. "

Aku membuka tas dan mengambil segenggam sisik naga. Sisik naga bumi memiliki cahaya keemasan, tetapi jika kalian menyentuh mereka, kalian bisa merasakan pola ukiran pada mereka sementara bagian belakangnya memiliki sentuhan kulit yang lembut. Bagian tengah sisik sangat tebal, sementara ujung-ujungnya tajam.

Aku menyebarkan sisik ke kerumunan. Mereka menjawab dengan sorak-sorai keras dan mulai bertengkar untuk sisik yang aku hamburkan.

"Atas nama Morigan yang hebat! Atas nama hutan besar! Atas nama dewi Clementina! Untuk prajurit kita yang penuh kemenangan, Pangeran Naruto Galadriel Rovna melawan binatang buas! Semoga kejayaan hutan dan danau bersamanya selamanya!"

Pasukan di belakang kami berteriak. Aku mencoba memahami apa yang mereka katakan dan menyadari bahwa aku tidak dapat memahami bahasa elf sama sekali. Namun, sepertinya itu tidak mempengaruhi pemahaman atau kemampuanku untuk berbicara.

Aku tanpa sadar menebarkan sisik naga ke kerumunan. Itu karena Aku sedikit gugup, tetapi karena aku juga benar-benar tidak ingin menyaksikan adegan ini.

Ibu sepertinya mengetahui bahwa aku tidak bersemangat, jadi dia mencubit pipiku dengan lembut, dan berkata, "Tersenyumlah, anakku. Aku tidak bisa lebih senang mengetahui bahwa kamu masih hidup. "

"Uhm."

Aku mengangguk dan perlahan-lahan memperhatikan kota elf. Kota ini terlihat mirip dengan manusia. Itu memiliki dinding megah dan gerbang kota besi tebal yang ditutupi dengan kulit binatang. Setelah melewati gerbang kota, aku melihat ke atas untuk melihat lubang besar di mana minyak mendidih dituangkan saat mempertahankan tembok kota. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, aku tahu lubang itu telah digunakan lebih dari satu kali.

Elf seharusnya bisa menggunakan sihir, kan? Aku sudah memeriksa tanganku berkali-kali, tapi aku tidak merasakan sihir mengalir ...

Kami melewati jalanan dan orang-orang berteriak dalam kegirangan lalu istana di pusat kota akhirnya terlihat. Istana memiliki nuansa Eropa. Aku tidak bisa melihat karakteristik elf yang sering kubaca di novel-novel fantasi. Tampaknya para elf di sini sangat dekat dengan manusia, karena bahkan budaya mereka pun sama.

Ibu dan aku menunggang kuda kami ke dalam setelah pintu istana terbuka. Setelah masuk, kami melihat taman bunga raksasa, dan ada kolam di tengah kebun. Itu tampak sangat kokoh untuk kolam yang hanya digunakan untuk bersantai di istana. Rumput di sekitarnya hijau subur, jadi ada seseorang yang merawatnya setiap hari. Di tengah kolam ada beberapa angsa yang dengan malas merawat bulu mereka.

Setelah melewati taman, kami tiba di alun-alun yang berada di belakang taman dengan air mancur di tengah. Lantainya bersih. Bahkan tidak ada debu yang terlihat.

Di belakang kami, jalan istana tampak begitu panjang, butuh waktu untuk menyeberang bahkan di atas kuda.

"Nak, masuk dan istirahat sebentar, kamu pasti lelah. Beristirahatlah dan jangan khawatir, Mama ada di sini."

"Tapi sekarang tengah hari."

Ibu dan aku turun dari kuda kami, tapi ibu sedikit gugup jadi aku membawanya pergi. Ibu kemudian dengan erat memegang tanganku seolah-olah dia tidak akan membiarkanku pergi ke mana pun.

Mata biru ibu masih menunjukkan sedikit ketakutan dan kekhawatiran, tangannya gemetar lebih keras daripada tanganku. Dia lebih takut daripada aku. Dia pasti sangat khawatir ketika aku pergi.

"Tetaplah bersama ibu, oke? Tetaplah bersama ibu ... Mama ketakutan, takut bahwa kamu …"

Wajah yang cantik dan bibir memikatnya bergetar tak terkendali, jadi aku tak berdaya mengangguk dan berjalan bergandengan tangan dengannya ke istana.

"Yang mulia! Selamat atas kemenanganmu!"

Segera setelah kami memasuki pintu, aku mendengar teriakan yang mengejutkan. Di depan aula berlututlah banyak elf dengan tangan kiri di dadanya dan menundukkan kepala memberi selamat kepada kami.

Ibu tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah mereka dan berkata, "Terima kasih, tapi pangeran lelah setelah pertempuran yang sulit. Cobalah untuk menahan diri dari membebani pangeran dengan pertanyaan Anda. Setelah pangeran pulih, dia akan senang berbagi cerita denganmu. "

Dua pelayan cantik yang berdiri di sisiku dengan lembut berkata, "Lewat sini, Yang Mulia."

"Ah ... baiklah ..."

Aku perlahan-lahan mengikuti dua pelayan di sepanjang karpet merah dan mencuri pandang ke luar untuk melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran, pohon dan rumput yang dipangkas rapi. Ini bukan tempat yang seharusnya aku kunjungi, tapi ... kalian bisa mengatakan bahwa semua yang ada di sini adalah milikku sekarang.

Aku harus menanyakan ini, tapi apakah kamarku adalah yang terletak paling jauh?! Bisakah kalian sedikit lebih perhatian terhadap korban yang baru saja kembali dari kematian dan menunggang kuda sangat jauh untuk sampai ke sini ?!

Aku tidak merasa lelah ketika Aku bangun di medan perang, aku juga tidak merasa lelah dalam perjalanan kembali di atas kuda, namun aku begitu lelah berjalan ke kamarku jadi aku ingin beristirahat…

"Yang Mulia, mohon istirahat sebentar. Kami akan segera membantu anda membersihkan diri."

Para pelayan menarik pintu dan membungkuk hormat. Aku mengangguk dan memasuki kamarku. Ruangan ini sangat besar! Tempat tidur yang akan membuat orang melompat karena keterkejutan berada di satu sisi dan di atasnya adalah lampu putih yang besar, tapi ... itu tidak tergantung dari langit-langit ... itu mengambang di udara. Seluruh ruangan dihiasi dengan elegan dan bahkan ada perapian, tetapi nyala api di dalamnya berwarna biru.

Aku berjalan dan menyentuh api karena penasaran. Kemudian aku menemukan bahwa nyala api terasa seperti udara ... Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Tidak, nyala api itu sedikit hangat. Bahkan, suhunya sama dengan ruangan. Lebih tepatnya, nyala api inilah yang mengendalikan suhu ruangan.

Sangat menarik. Ini pada dasarnya seperti pendingin ruangan.

"Apa yang salah, apakah kamu kepanasan?" Ucap suara malas dari belakang.

Aku sangat terkejut sampai kepalaku hampir menukik ke dalam api. Aku dengan cepat berbalik dan melihat wajah kecil halus yang tampak seperti orang barat di balik tirai tempat tidur. Matanya memiliki semburat hijau yang sangat langka tetapi juga memiliki perasaan bahwa dia tidak sepenuhnya terjaga. Telinganya yang runcing sedikit bergetar, dan dia merangkak di atas tempat tidur.

"Umm ... ini kamarku ... bukan?"

Pelayan tidak mungkin membuat kesalahan kan!?

"Ah, ya ..."

Dia kemudian berguling tanpa peduli dan berkata, "Dalam hal itu … apakah ada masalah? Maksudku, aku datang ke kamarmu setiap hari ..."

Kamu siapa, nona? Maukah Anda menjelaskan bagaimana kamu dapat memasuki ruanganku begitu saja? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu.

Dia berguling di tempat tidurku dan kemudian berguling lagi ke lantai. Gaun panjang sepertinya tidak mempengaruhi tubuhnya yang lincah. Dia berjalan ke sisiku dan dengan sigap meraih tanganku. Matanya yang malas menatapku.

"Jadi, kamu menang?"

Dia bertanya dengan kepala bersandar ke dadaku.

"Tapi, Atta ... Tracy ... dan Gela tidak kembali."

Dia melepaskan tanganku, menunduk dan aku mendengar sedikit gemetar di nada suaranya. Aku belum pernah bertemu orang-orang itu sebelumnya. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan hatiku terasa sakit. Mengapa aku merasa malu?

"Maaf."

Aku melihat ke bawah dan bergumam pelan: "Maaf ... aku ... aku ... kami ... gagal ... Semua ... Semua ... aku satu-satunya yang selamat ..."

Aku adalah satu-satunya yang selamat. Semua orang meninggal ... Kenapa? Mengapa? Mengapa aku terluka di dalam hatiku dan merasa putus asa ketika ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku ...? Mengapa aku tidak merasa takut selama momen kematianku, namun merasa seperti akan menangis sekarang? Perasaan siapa ini? Apakah milik aku atau milik- _nya_?

Elf perempuan di depanku mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. Matanya berkilauan dengan sinar cahaya, lalu dia mengulurkan lengannya dan memelukku. Parfum samarnya semakin kuat dalam pelukanku. Dia meletakkan kepalanya yang kecil di dadaku sementara lengannya melilit pinggangku saat kami menghangatkan satu sama lain.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa ... Kamu masih di sini. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Selama kamu di sini ... Selama kamu di sini, aku tidak akan kesepian ... "

Karena kepalanya berada di dadaku, suaranya yang bergetar melewati dadaku ke dalam hatiku.

"Ah…"

Kelemah lembutannya yang melewati garis pertahanan terakhirku. Aku merasakan beberapa tetes air mata menggelinding dari mataku. Aku diam-diam memeluk gadis yang aku temui untuk pertama kalinya, dan membiarkan kehangatannya menenangkan hatiku ...

"Yang Mulia, silakan datang untuk mandi."

Siapa namamu pelayan? Tidak perlu bagimu untuk datang mulai besok dan seterusnya.

Kami memisahkan diri satu sama lain ketika pelayan itu dengan tegas melihat kami dan kemudian berbalik untuk bertanya kepada gadis di depanku, "Maukah Anda bergabung dengan kami, Nona Valerie? Kami bisa melakukan persiapan jika anda menginginkannya. "

Dia acuh tak acuh menjawab: "Tentu!"

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Berhenti! Tolong hentikan! Apa yang sedang terjadi?! Bukankah seharusnya aku mandi sendirian? Bagaimana bisa mendadak ini menjadi pemandian campuran?! Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini? Jangan katakan bahwa dia adalah istri atau tunanganku sekarang!

Tidak ada yang buruk tentang itu, tapi ... itu terlalu menggembirakan untuk perawan sepertiku!

"Ayo, aku belum mandi selama beberapa waktu. Ratu seharusnya ada di sana juga, kan? Ratu selalu ada di sana setiap kali kamu pergi untuk mandi. "

Valerie meraih tanganku dan menuntunku.

Tahan. Apakah Anda baru saja mengatakan ibu akan ada di sana juga ?!

Imajinasiku berlari liar dengan gambar tubuh telanjang ibu ... Persetan! Itu terlalu berlebihan untuk ditangani oleh perjaka sepertiku. Oh sial! Sial! Adik laki-lakiku pasti akan bereaksi! Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan ini pada ibuku sendiri!?

Valerie mendorong pintu terbuka, ah, tidak ada panas ... Tunggu. Jika tidak ada panas, maka tidak akan ada kabut!

Itu artinya ... Aku bisa melihat tubuhnya dengan jelas! Berhenti! Berhenti! Dia ibumu, apa yang kau pikirkan ?! Aku harus menghentikan diriku dari memiliki pikiran itu ! Bagaimana suasana tiba-tiba berubah dari melankolis ke hal ini!? Bukankah harusnya aku bersiap untuk balas dendam? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba diberi hadiah sebagai gantinya !?

Budaya gila apa ini ?! Budaya yang buruk harus dihancurkan!

"Ah, anakku sayang, kamu ada di sini. Nona Valerie juga ada di sini. Hubunganmu sama bagusnya seperti biasanya, ya? "

Tepat ketika otakku akan benar-benar kepanasan, seseorang dengan ganas memelukku dari belakang. Tapi kali ini, itu bukan kontak pakaian dengan pakaian ... Ini kulit dengan kulit!

Suara ibu datang dari belakang, dan jantungku berdebar seperti orang gila. Payudaranya ada di kedua sisi wajahku, tapi aku bahkan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melirik. Aku perlahan maju tak berdaya, tapi Valerie benar-benar telanjang di depanku !

Valerie seharusnya elf muda, kan? Kulit elf dan manusia benar-benar berbeda. Kulit manusia seharusnya memantulkan cahaya sedikit, tetapi sepertinya tubuh elf memancarkan cahaya samar. Kulit Valerie tampak sehalus marmer, berkilau seperti kristal dan putih seolah hampir transparan, seolah matahari bersinar tepat di tubuhnya. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu apakah tubuhnya transparan. Dengan standar manusia, proporsi tubuh elf sempurna. Anggota badan ramping dan payudara dengan lekukan sempurna ...

"Pfft."

"Apa yang salah, Nak? Kenapa kamu membungkuk tiba-tiba? Apakah kamu sakit perut?"

Uhh ...

Ini adalah reaksi laki-laki normal!

.

.

.

Bersambung.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _Terima kasih untuk respon kalian kemarin. Author juga minta maaf karena lupa mencantumkan nama penulisnya. Tapi udah di sunting kok di chapter 1._

 _Lalu ada yang komen juga, katanya ini mirip sama novel tertentu. Bukan mirip, tapi emang ambil dari situ. Aku gak ambil yang translate indo soalnya gak nemu, jadi translate dari bahasa inggris ke indo._

 _Dan mengenai Guideline ... yang terjadi biarlah terjadi xD_

 _Aku translate ini bukan dengan maksud mau diperjual belikan atau untuk mendapatkan keuntungan pribadi, Cuma ingin berbagi. Author gak minta dipuji, cukup seneng kalo ada yang baca dan terhibur._

 _Lalu andai kata pihak ffn emang ngelarang, maka mungkin akun ini kena blokir. Tapi sebelum kena blokir, nih translate masih bakalan lanjut xD_

 _Aku ngerti maksud kalian, ini sebenarnya salah. Tapi sama halnya dengan para perokok, meski tahu merokok itu bahaya, orang-orang akan tetap ngelakuinnya V('^')7_

 _Btw, alurnya lumayan berat lho. Dan kalian mungkin nanti bakalan jengkel sama kebodohan/kenaifan tokoh utama. Tapi lama kelamaan si MC bakalan tambah dewasa ditiap kejadiannya :)  
_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

 **Penulis: 川 香 麻辣 鸡肉 锅**

 **Rate: M**

 **Character: Naruto, Valerie, Yasaka, OC.**

* * *

"Ayo anakku, biarkan mama membantumu mandi."

Ibu dengan lembut memelukku dan menggosok lenganku menggunakan spons sambil tersenyum. Kamar mandi para elf mungkin diciptakan dengan gaya hidup mereka. Ini bukan bak air, tetapi sungai, dan di kedua sisi sungai adalah hutan lebat.

Ibu memelukku begitu kami masuk ke air dan mulai menggosokku tanpa penjelasan apa pun. Tentu saja aku berpikir untuk melawan, tetapi untuk alasan tertentu, begitu aku memasuki air, tubuhku tidak dapat bergerak meskipun pikiranku sepenuhnya sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berkedip, apalagi mengalihkan pandanganku.

Ibu menggosok tubuhku dengan spons sementara dia terus memelukku. Aku menyaksikan dengan khawatir saat tangannya meluncur di tubuh telanjangku. Ini terlalu merangsang bahkan jika dia ibuku! Lebih jauh lagi, dia adalah ibu dari pemilik tubuh ini, tapi bagiku ... dia hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga seksi dengan aroma yang wangi!

Ibu boleh saja menggosok punggungku, tetapi kenapa ibu membalik tubuhku? Adikku akan ketahuan!

"Mendekatlah, aku akan menggosok kakimu."

Terima kasih, tapi tidak usah! Jangan! Jangan sentuh aku di sana ! Tangan ibu meluncur ke bawah dan dia menarikku semakin dekat ke tubuhnya. Aku jatuh ke pelukan ibu dengan kekuatan penuh, dan tentu saja bertabrakan dengan payudara keras dan hangatnya. Tanganku yang tidak bisa bergerak meraih payudaranya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan siksaan ini ... Bunuh saja aku sekarang ...

"Oh? Hehe, kamu anak nakal~"

Ibu tertawa sebelum menyentil dahiku dan menarikku lebih erat lagi ke pelukannya. Aku mohon, biarkan aku pergi, oke? Ini bukan salahku jika adikku bangun! Bukan aku yang memulai ini ... Aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa menangis dalam hati! Mengapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak?

Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa ibu selalu membantuku mandi. Jika dia tidak ada di sini, aku hanya akan tenggelam.

"Apakah efek samping dari _[_ _Berserk Magical Powers_ _]_ di dalam tubuhmu belum sembuh?"

Valerie kemudian berenang ke arahku. Elf dapat berenang sangat cepat seperti ikan, mungkin itu terkait dengan kekuatan sihir mereka.

Dia bersandar ke padaku seperti anjing beristirahat di batu setelah berenang. Aku tidak terlalu peduli tentang itu, tetapi tolong bersandarlah dengan menggunakan punggungmu dan bukan bagian depan tubuhmu. Payudaramu memang tidak se-spektakuler ibu, tetapi mereka masih payudara!

Tunggu. Apa katamu? _Berserk Magical Powers_? Aku?

Ibu menghela nafas panjang dan berkata: "Ya. Gejalanya bisa dikurangi, tetapi tidak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya ... Ini semua salahku ... Ini semua salahku karena kamu menderita ... Ini semua adalah kesalahan ibu ... Kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu sesederhana mencuci dirimu sendiri karena aku."

Bisakah kamu jelaskan mengapa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih rumit seperti pergi berburu Earth Dragon, tetapi tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu yang sederhana seperti membersihkan diri sendiri?!

Ibu dengan terampil menggosok kakiku, tetapi sepertinya dia menyadari perannya sebagai seorang ibu dan tidak ada yang terjadi secara dramatis seperti menyentuh sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia sentuh.

Tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku sama sekali, yang artinya aku sedang dalam kondisi mati rasa. Jadi, bahkan jika dia menyentuhku disana, aku tidak akan merasakannya, kan?

Valerie yang sedang beristirahat di punggungku tiba-tiba pindah.

"Yang Mulia, aku selalu ingin tahu tentang sesuatu."

Ibu tersenyum dan menykamurkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, "Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan, Valerie?"

"Umm ... aku ingin tahu tentang bagian _itu_ pada tubuh bagian bawah Naruto yang berbeda dengan kita. Untuk apa benda _itu_ digunakan? Dan ..."

Valerie mencelupkan salah satu tangannya ke air sementara indra keenamku menjadi gila dan memperingatkanku bahwa situasi paling berbahaya yang bisa dihadapi seorang pria akan terjadi.

Aku mengerahkan semua tenagaku untuk bergerak, tetapi tidak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba, tubuhku tidak bergerak. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bersuara. Aku tidak bisa mengeluh.

Aku merasakan jari menyentuh area terlarangku.

Jangan~! Singkirkan tanganmu dari sana, jangan main-main! Itu bukan mainan. Itu adalah jati diri dan kebanggaanku sebagai laki-laki!

"Oh! Apakah kamu berbicara tentang _ini_?"

Ibu, aku mohon padamu. Jika kau adalah ibu kandungku, tolong jangan ikut-ikut dengannya! Bisakah kamu berhenti menyentuhnya!?

Sebagai ibuku, kau telah melihat semua bagian tubuhku sejak kecil. Kenapa kamu ikut memainkan- _nya_ dengan Valerie? Aku mohon, tolong hentikan dia. Aku mohon padamu! Bisakah kamu membayangkan rasa sakit karena dipermainkan tetapi tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa? Ini adalah bentuk penyiksaan terburuk di dunia!

"Jika kamu membicarakan hal _ini_ , maka itu adalah sesuatu yang akan kamu gunakan di masa depan~" kata ibu sambil mengedipkan mata pada Valerie.

Valerie berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan, "Kapan aku akan menggunakannya?"

"Begitu kalian bersumpah untuk saling melindungi dan bersama selamanya di bawah pohon keramat, kau akan menggunakannya." Ibu tersenyum dan melepaskannya berbarengan dengan tangan Valerie.

Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, kamu benar-benar ibuku.

Ibu dengan mudah membawaku keluar dari air. Ini aneh. Segera setelah aku meninggalkan air, aku memiliki kekuatan untuk menggerakkan tubuhku lagi. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengedipkan mata sekuat tenaga sebelum berbaring di lantai. Mandi tidak menyegarkan sama sekali, itu adalah penyiksaan terburuk di dunia.

"Naruto~"

"Hah?"

Aku dengan letih membuka mataku dan melihat bayangan sosok yang turun ke arahku dari atas. Aku berteriak dan tanpa sadar merentangkan lenganku. Tubuh Valerie terhubung dengan tubuhku saat dia turun dari atas. Tubuh muda dan ujung payudaranya membuat kontak dengan dadaku, yang membuatku merasa seperti tersengat listrik.

"Hehe ... tubuh Naruto~"

Valerie tertawa dan kemudian memeluk tubuhku saat buah dadanya yang kecil mengusap dadaku. Pada saat yang sama, aku bisa merasakan payudaranya menggosok tubuhku saat dia bergerak.

Tuhan tolong aku…

Tubuhku pasti akan bereaksi.

"Oho ~ Sepertinya kau sudah dewasa." kata ibu dengan wajah memerah dan senyum bahagia dari belakang.

Aku telah memahami banyak hal setelah pengalaman ini.

Pertama, ketika tubuhku menyentuh air maka aku akan membeku dan mati rasa. Mungkin itu karena aku didiagnosis " _Berserk Magical Powers_ ". Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus berhati-hati untuk tidak bersentuhan dengan air mulai sekarang. Aku harus menghindari danau dan sungai.

Kedua, Valerie adalah teman masa kecilku. Ayahnya saat ini adalah kapten pasukan yang datang untuk menyelamatkanku ketika aku pergi berburu Earth Dragon terakhir kali. Tidak hanya teman masa kecilku, Valerie juga tunanganku. Kami belum mempublikasikannya, tapi itu jelas bukan rahasia di istana.

Ketika aku berencana meninggalkan istana dan berkeliling kota, ibu menceramahiku, "Kamu ingin pergi keluar? Jangan tinggalkan istana ~ Jangan meninggalkan istana apa pun yang terjadi. Tetaplah di dalam pengawasan mama."

Dia mendorong jari telunjuknya ke dahiku dan berkata, "Kamu tidak pernah mendengarkan mama, jadi mama memasang mantra di pintu sehingga mama akan tahu ketika kamu pergi. Jangan membuat mama khawatir atau aku akan memukul pantatmu."

Mom, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Bisakah Kamu berhenti mengancamku dengan ancaman kekanak-kanakan itu. Dan tidakkah kamu berpikir menarik celana anakmu yang sudah dewasa untuk memukul pantatnya sedikit menggelikan?!

Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak ingin pergi ke luar. Aku hanya ingin mencari tempat untuk berpikir.

Aku meninggalkan istana, pergi ke taman bunga dan menemukan sebatang pohon dan duduk di bawahnya. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan melihat ke atas pohon dengan bingung.

Ini bahkan belum sehari dan sudah banyak hal yang telah terjadi sejak aku mati sampai sekarang. Hanya bereinkarnasi dengan pikiran dan ingatanku saja di tubuh ini. Tapi sekarang aku seorang pangeran dan ibu adalah elf berambut pirang. Dan di atas itu semua, aku punya teman elf masa kecil yang menjadi tunanganku. Semua ini tidak mudah dicerna.

Semua ini telah membuatku kehilangan kemampuanku untuk berpikir. Aku hanya menerima mereka sebagai fakta.

Aku menyentuh saku dan merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan padat. Aku mengenakan apa yang aku kenakan ketika aku pergi. Rompi kecil, baju dan celana panjang. Sepertinya pelayan sangat rajin dan menaruh semua barang-barangku ke dalam kantong kembali.

Aku mengambil sesuatu dan ternyata itu sisik naga. Aku berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas. Yah, aku kira inilah yang terjadi. Masalah Earth Dragon tidak ada hubungannya denganku, tapi aku terseret ke dalamnya sekarang.

Jika Earth Dragon menyerang orang lagi, maka konvoi tadi siang akan kehilangan semua maknanya. Di permukaan sepertinya aku yang menang, tetapi korban yang kami derita lebih besar dari Earth Dragon. Aku tidak ingin berbohong mengenai hal tersebut dan terpaksa berbohong untuk melindungi reputasi keluarga kerajaan.

Aku tidak mengerti sifat Earth Dragon. Aku tidak memiliki pengetahuan dan memori dari pemilik tubuh ini. Aku hanya memiliki bayangan bayangan hitam yang terfragmentasi dalam ingatanku. Seberapa menakutkan makhluk-makhluk itu?

"Sisik Earth Dragon, ya?"

Suara tiba-tiba datang dari atasku. Aku mendongak untuk melihat Valerie duduk di pohon menatapku.

Aku tersenyum pahit. Aku tidak pernah bisa mendeteksi di mana Valerie berada karena keterampilan magis Valerie adalah [Concealment], jadi selama dia tidak menunjukkan diri atas kemauannya sendiri, dia tidak akan pernah ditemukan. Dia benar-benar pembunuh kelas satu.

Valerie dengan ringan meluncur turun, lalu dengan paksa mendorong tanganku untuk duduk di pelukanku dan merebut sisik naga dariku.

Matanya yang biasanya mengantuk penuh energi saat dia berkata, "Earth Dragon sialan. Mereka telah membunuh begitu banyak elf dan pergi ke ibukota. Kami telah membuat regu melawan mereka berkali-kali tetapi gagal. Sepertinya kita harus menggabungkan semua tentara untuk membunuh mereka."

"Kenapa dengan Earth Dragon?"

"Apakah kamu tidak tahu? Kamu pernah mengalaminya sendiri sekali."

Valerie berbalik untuk melihatku dan menempatkan sisik di halaman. Dia kemudian menutup matanya dan mengangkat telapak tangannya pada sisik. Di tangannya ada bola api kecil yang awalnya hanya seperti bintang kecil lalu terus tumbuh lebih besar hingga akhirnya memiliki ukuran seperti bola biliar. Dan dengan itu dia melepaskannya ke sisik naga.

"Fire!"

Bola api itu hanya sebesar bola bilyar, tetapi ketika ia membuat kontak dengan sisik naga, bola api meledak seperti bom. Api menyebar ke udara dan hampir membakar rambutku, meninggalkan bekas terbakar di halaman hijau.

"Fu ... Fu ... Fu~"

Valerie berkeringat dan terengah-engah setelah menggunakan sihirnya, sementara aku terburu-buru memadamkan api. Ugh! Bisakah kamu tidak melakukan eksperimen berbahaya seperti itu di halaman? Apakah kamu menyadari bahwa jika itu menyebar, kita berdua akan menjadi tumpukan daging!?

Aku menyentuh sesuatu dengan telapak tanganku dan berhenti sejenak sebelum menyingkirkan debu. Sisik naga bahkan tidak memiliki goresan dan bersinar terang di halaman. Bola api Valerie pasti mengenainya dan kekuatannya tak perlu dikatakan lagi. Tapi bahkan tidak ada sedikit pun kerusakan di situ. Hanya ada sedikit debu yang jika dibersihkan akan terlihat seperti baru lagi.

"Lihat? Earth Dragon adalah makhluk yang terlindung dari sihir. Sihir kami benar-benar tidak efektif melawan mereka, kecuali sihir yang ada pada level High Priest."

Valerie dengan letih bersandar ke dadaku dan melanjutkan, "Jika itu hanya satu dari mereka, maka kita bisa meminta High Priest untuk membunuhnya, tapi kita tidak menghadapi satu Earth Dragon. Kita menghadapi gerombolan mereka! Setidaknya ada 20 dari mereka. Kita tidak memiliki High Priest sebanyak 20 atau lebih, dan kamu telah melihat sendiri betapa lelahnya aku setelah melakukan sihir. High Priest tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka dalam jumlah besar."

"T-tidak bisakah pisau bekerja pada mereka?"

"Ini belati."

Valerie tiba-tiba mengeluarkan belati untukku. Dari mana tepatnya belati itu berasal? Aku merasa hidupku dalam bahaya jika aku bersamamu .

Aku mengambil belati dan mengarahkannya ke sisik, lalu menikamnya.

Aku mendengar suara tajam dan tahu ada yang tidak beres. Memotongnya dengan belati sama dengan mencoba memotong batu. Itu tidak berpengaruh. Sisiknya sangat halus, belati di tanganku hanya meluncur di atasnya tanpa memberikan goresan apa pun.

"Apakah kamu paham sekarang? Itu sebabnya aku mengatakan kita tidak punya cara untuk berurusan dengan kelompok Earth Dragon. Jika kamu mengatakan kepadaku bahwa mereka menghancurkan ibu kota elf, aku akan mempercayaimu tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Ini adalah keajaiban karena kamu berhasil kembali hidup-hidup setelah melawan mereka."

Valerie mengulurkan lengannya dan memelukku. Dia dengan lembut berkata, "Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang bodoh ... Jika istana hancur, kita dapat membangunnya kembali. Jika kita kehilangan ibu kota, kita bisa bergerak. Tapi hanya ada satu pangeran, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu.

* * *

xxxXXXXxxx

* * *

Aku terus berpikir tentang bagaimana membunuh Earth Dragon sampai malam tiba.

Mereka pasti bisa dibunuh dan sisik naga di tanganku adalah buktinya. Pasti ada cara untuk membunuh mereka. Menurut apa yang Valerie katakan, sisik Earth Dragon biasanya dijual dengan harga sangat tinggi di pasaran karena itu adalah salah satu bahan terbaik untuk membuat armor. Ibu pasti menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli sisik Earth Dragon agar aku menghamburkannya.

Entah itu demi ibuku atau bagi mereka yang keselamatannya terancam, aku harus menemukan cara untuk menyingkirkan Earth Dragon.

"Apa yang salah? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiranmu."

Garpu dan pisauku dengan lembut berdentang di tepi piring, tetapi suaranya bergema di seluruh ruang makan yang besar. Aku mendongak untuk melihat wajah khawatir ibu yang menatapku.

Aku ragu sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala, "Bukan apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, Ma."

Mata biru ibu tidak meninggalkanku, matanya dipenuhi rasa khawatir saat dia menghela nafas dan dengan lembut berkata, "Nak, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Keterampilan sihirku adalah 'Membaca pikiran'. Aku bisa tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau berpikir tentang membalas dendam. Kamu sedang mempertimbangkan untuk berburu kadal itu lagi. "

"Ibu benar."

Oi, oi, oi! Bukankah kemampuan itu terlalu Overpower!? Bukankah ini berarti tidak ada yang bisa memberontak?! Dia akan segera tahu jika seseorang berniat untuk memberontak! Tidak heran ibuku adalah ratu. Kemampuan itu pada dasarnya dirancang khusus untuk seorang penguasa! Tapi apakah itu benar-benar ide yang bagus untuk menggunakan keterampilan itu pada putramu sendiri? Tunggu! Bukankah itu berarti dia tahu tentang semua pikiran kotor yang aku miliki tentang dirinya dan Valerie?!

Bukankah itu berarti dia tahu aku bukan dari dunia ini juga?!

Tapi dilihat dari tindakannya saat ini, aku tidak merasakan apa pun yang tidak pada tempatnya. Apa keterampilan membaca pikirannya benar-benar bisa membaca semuanya?

Setelah aku bertanya padanya, dia berhenti sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman, "Tentu saja itu bayangan Earth Dragon yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Aku hanya bisa melihat fragmen. Aku perlu merenungkannya sebentar sebelum aku bisa mengatakan apa yang kamu pikirkan. Menilai dari bayangan gelap besar dan raut wajahmu, aku bisa mengatakan kau memikirkan Earth Dragon. "

Ibu berhenti tersenyum, menatapku dan berkata, "Nak, jangan pernah pergi melawan Earth Dragon lagi. Jika hanya satu Earth Dragon, aku yakin kamu bisa membunuhnya, tetapi kita berbicara tentang segerombolan hewan yang tahan oleh sihir. Mereka juga cerdas. Jika bukan karena pasukan utama yang melindungi perbatasan, aku tidak berpikir bahkan aku bisa memusnahkan mereka dalam satu kejadian. Kamu sudah tahu betapa kuatnya mereka sekarang, Jadi lupakan mereka. Mama akan mengurus mereka. Percaya pada mama, oke? "

Aku menatap mata ibuku yang tulus dan tahu bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkanku berburu Earth Dragon dengan cara apa pun. Bahkan jika dia adalah ibu normal di kehidupan sebelumnya, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan anaknya kembali ke medan perang yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya. Jadi dapat dimengerti mengapa ibuku memiliki son-complex. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana pemilik asli dari tubuh ini berhasil membujuknya untuk membiarkannya pergi memburu Earth Dragon.

"Kamu anakku satu-satunya. Kakak laki-lakiku pergi dan hanya meninggalkanmu bersamaku."

Dalam nyala api mata ibu, air mata mulai terbentuk. Ibu mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk kepalaku. Saat Ibu tersedak air matanya, dia berkata, "Kamu telah melalui begitu banyak teror yang seharusnya tidak pernah kamu alami. Itu semua salah ku. Aku menyebabkan semua penderitaanmu ini. Aku hanya ingin kamu tumbuh dengan aman dan damai. Aku tidak meminta kamu mendapatkan pencapaian yang besar. Yang aku harapkan adalah agar kamu tumbuh sehat dan bahagia."

Aku melihat ke bawah dan membiarkan ibu menggosok rambutku. Dari sudut pandang ibu, dia tidak salah. Dia ratu para elf dan juga wanita yang sangat cantik, tapi di depanku, dia hanya seorang ibu yang penuh kasih sayang.

Ibuku adalah seorang pejuang yang gagah berani dan luar biasa, tetapi dia juga lembut padaku. Aku pikir ... Semua ibu harus seperti ini, bukan? Di depan anak mereka, mereka hanya seorang ibu yang penuh kasih.

Yang diinginkan ibu bukanlah prestasi militer, tetapi anak kecil.

Sepertinya aku salah dari awal. Aku tidak memiliki apapun yang aku rindukan di kehidupan sebelumnya atau orang-orang yang peduli padaku.

Ibuku pasti menangis saat upacara kematianku. Untuk seorang prajurit, menerima medali adalah pencapaian yang gemilang, tetapi di mata ibuku, itu mungkin hanya sepotong logam tidak berguna.

Aku tidak memenuhi kewajibanku untuk berbakti pada ibuku sebelumnya, jadi aku setidaknya harus menahan diri dan tidak membebani ibuku di dunia ini.

Aku menghela nafas, mengangkat kepalaku, melihat ke dalam mata ibu dan dengan lembut berkata, "Oke. Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir. "

Ibu menggigil bergetar ketika dia tanpa daya meneteskan air mata, tetapi sudut mulutnya merangkak menjadi senyum bahagia saat dia mengangguk dan mengusap hidung serta air matanya.

Dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Mmm! Anak baik. Makanlah dan istirahat malam ini. "

Setelah makan malam aku kembali ke kamarku. Elf tidak menggunakan listrik untuk lampu ... Oh, tunggu. Peradapan saat ini belum mencapai Revolusi Industri Kedua dan juga tidak menggunakan peralatan bertenaga uap. Jadi ini seharusnya adalah sesuatu yang disebut barang sihir 'kan?

"Jadi kamu memutuskan untuk tidak berburu Earth Dragon?"

Segera setelah aku membuka pintu, aku melihat wajah terbalik yang membuat jiwa meninggalkan tubuhku. Valerie dengan ringan berbalik dan melompat ke tempat tidurku. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang memiliki mobilitas besar. Jika seseorang dengan tubuh memadai memakainya, itu akan tampak sangat seksi.

"Bisakah kamu memilih metode lain ketika muncul di depanku? Aku hampir mati karena terkejut."

Aku menepuk dadaku dan menutup pintu. Valerie dengan santai mengangkat bahu dan mulai berguling-guling di tempat tidurku, "Jawab aku dulu. Apakah kamu benar-benar akan menyerah untuk berburu Earth Dragon? "

Aku menghela nafas, duduk di kursi, dan berkata: "Ya. Aku tidak punya ide bagus untuk memburu mereka, dan ibu tidak ingin aku pergi. Jadi aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan membiarkan ibu mengurusnya. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. "

Valerie duduk, memkamungku dengan tatapan kompleks di wajahnya seperti merasa lega tetapi kecewa pada saat yang sama. Dia bergumam, "Itu bagus ... Jika ratu akan mengurusnya, maka itu pasti akan selesai, karena dia adalah ratu!"

"Apakah ibumu begitu luar biasa untukmu?"

Aku tersenyum pahit. Jika Kamu mengacu pada tubuhnya, maka itu memang luar biasa. Tetapi jika kamu berbicara tentang kinerja politik dan semacamnya, maka aku tidak tahu.

"Ibu tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan apa pun di hadapanku dan aku tidak tahu apa kriteria untuk menilai kinerja politik seseorang."

"Hati-hati. Meskipun kau putra ratu, itu tidak berarti kau bisa mengkritiknya." Mata Valerie berubah sedikit dingin.

Dia menatapku, meraih tanganku, dan berkata, "Sang ratu mengubah keadaan pada saat yang genting, mengalahkan tentara manusia di dataran dan tidak pernah membuat satu keputusan yang tidak menguntungkan bagi elf sebelumnya! Dia adalah salah satu elf yang paling bijaksana, adil dan tidak mementingkan diri sendiri. Apakah kamu tidak melihat bagaimana kita (elf) berhasil menjadi makmur di bawah kepemimpinannya? Kami dulunya adalah kelompok kecil yang tinggal di hutan dan gunung. Ratu menyatukan semua elf dan memperlakukan kami dengan setara. Dia seperti dewi suci! "

Baik. Aku mengerti bahwa kamu setia padanya, tetapi kamu tidak perlu terlalu bersemangat sampai gemetar `kan?

Aku menghela nafas dan berkata, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Earth Dragon? Bukankah mereka makhluk cerdas dengan ketahanan sihir? Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba membentuk kelompok dan mengejar kita? Jika ini selalu menjadi masalah, kenapa itu belum diselesaikan? "

Valerie menatapku, berdiri di tempat tidurku, dan berkata, "Kamu tahu, bukan? Manusia menyeberangi perbatasan dan mulai melakukan deforestasi. Karena rumah Earth Dragon hancur dan danau suci mereka terkontaminasi, Earth Dragon menjadi gila dan ingin mengambil alih mata air suci di ibu kota elf. Mereka saat ini berkeliaran di Black Forest yang dekat dengan ibukota kekaisaran. Medan di sana tidak cocok untuk pasukan utama untuk terlibat dalam peperangan dan mengirim dalam satu unit tidak efektif, jadi ... "

Dia mengangkat bahunya untuk menunjukkan bahwa tidak perlu merinci. "Ratu bernegosiasi dengan manusia sebelumnya, tetapi manusia sudah menghancurkan rumah Earth Dragon sebelum kita bisa bereaksi. Selain itu, Yang mulia dan ratu manusia memiliki hubungan yang buruk. Mereka hanya tampak ramah di permukaan, jadi ... Meyakinkan ratu manusia akan diserahkan padamu. Ah ... ini saatnya. Aku harus pergi berpatroli sekarang. "

Dia melihat bulan di luar, membuka jendela dan melompat keluar. Aku mendesah saat bayangan gelapnya menghilang di malam hari.

Kenapa aku harus meyakinkannya? Apakah aku harus menggunakan daya tarik pangeran kecilku untuk meyakinkannya? Aku mungkin memiliki penampilan elf, tapi pada akhirnya aku masih manusia. Aku tidak memiliki keterampilan untuk melakukannya.

Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Masalah dengan Earth Dragon ada di tangan ibu sekarang. Aku hanya perlu menikmati hidupku sebagai pangeran elf. Tidak peduli bagaimana kau menanggapinya, aku hanyalah pecundang di dunia lain, Tapi setidaknya aku seorang pangeran di dunia ini.

Lihat, aku lebih bahagia di sini. Mari tidur sekarang, aku khawatir tentang apa yang harus kulakukan besok.

Aku membuka baju dan memakai piyamaku. Piyama terasa seperti terbuat dari serat tumbuhan, tetapi rasanya sangat ringan dan tipis seperti sutra. Itu adalah materi yang aneh, namun sangat nyaman. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur dan semua kelelahan memukulku sekaligus.

Jika ada suatu kebenaran yang tak terbantahkan, maka itu adalah ketika kamu berbaring, kamu akan malas untuk bangkit kembali. Begitu banyak yang terjadi hari ini sehingga saat aku menutup mata, perlahan-lahan aku tertidur.

Aku samar-samar mendengar suara seseorang membuka pintu, tetapi tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Mungkin itu hanya seorang pelayan ... EEEEHHH? Kenapa aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang besar datang ke arahku?! Seorang pembunuh?! Apakah itu seorang pembunuh?! Tolong! Siapa saja!? Ada seorang pembunuh! Seorang pembun- ... Oop!

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat akrab merangkulku. Aku melihat benda gelap di depanku. Aroma ibu ada di sekitarku. Ibu memelukku erat. Tidak, bukan hanya memeluk kepalaku. Dia memeluk seluruh tubuhku!

Bahkan kakiku tidak terhindar! Aku bisa merasakan pahanya yang sintal di pahaku!

"Aku tidak bisa tenang sampai aku memeluk putraku."

Ibu tersenyum saat dia menyentuh seluruh wajahku dengan tangannya. Aku bisa merasakan napas ibu perlahan semakin berat saat dia memelukku lebih erat, menarikku lebih dekat kepadanya. Kedua kakinya mengunciku seperti laba-laba dan aku merasakan napas hangat berhembus di kepalaku. Lalu detik berikutnya, ciuman ibu menyerang wajahku tanpa ampun.

Uhh ... Apa ini?! Apa ini?! Apakah kita akan pergi dengan rute incest ?! Kamu tidak bisa melakukan ini `bu! Kita adalah ibu dan anak! Tidak peduli bagaimana kau memikirkannya, ini tidak akan baik!

"Fuu ... Fuu ... Fuu ... Anakku ... Ini anakku ... Anakku satu-satunya ... Anak laki-laki kakakku ... Putraku ... Anakku ... Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mencurinya dariku ... Aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita cabul itu mencurinya ... Ini anakku ... "

Oi, oi, oi! Mom! Apakah kamu gila?! Apa yang sedang terjadi ?! Mata birumu bersinar, tahu ?! Apakah mata elf bersinar dalam gelap ?! Mengapa aku merasa mata itu menakutkan? Terperangkap dalam pelukan ibu, aku dengan panik membuka mata untuk melihatnya. Dia melihatku membuka mata dan tersenyum licik. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap mataku.

"Istirahat, sayang. Satu-satunya milikku ... sayangku ..."

Aku kehilangan kesadaran seolah-olah aku tertelan pusaran air yang gelap ...

Ketika aku bangun keesokan harinya, rasanya seperti seseorang menekan lenganku ... Tubuhku juga terasa seperti ada dua benda berat yang menekannya.

Aku berjuang untuk membuka mataku dan menemukan Valerie di atas lenganku. Dia meringkuk seperti anak kucing dan menggunakan tangan kiriku sebagai bantal dengan satu kakinya di perutku. Di sebelah kananku adalah ibu yang berbaring di tubuhku dan dengan erat memeluk lengan kananku sambil tersenyum bahagia saat dia tidur. Gaun tidur ibu sangat seksi, tapi gaun tidur Valerie tersingkap ke samping, jadi sekarang ...

Aku bisa mengetahui dia tidak memakai dalaman.

Umm ... aku tidak keberatan dipeluk di kedua sisi.

Tetapi jika salah satunya adalah ibumu maka aku pikir kita punya banyak masalah!

.

.

.

Bersambung.

* * *

 **Keterangan:** Elf sangat menghargai darah keturunan murni. Sehingga untuk menjaganya diperbolehkan untuk menikah antar saudara seperti Yasaka dan kakak laki-lakinya. Kalau antara ibu dan anak?

 **Deforestsasi:** proses penghilangan hutan alam dengan cara penebangan untuk diambil kayunya atau mengubah peruntukan lahan hutan menjadi non-hutan.

* * *

Kalau ini lanjut, kemungkinan besar update 1 chapter per hari.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _Naruto ditikung? Jangan khawatir, ibunya gak akan tinggal diam. Di chapter ini son-complex Yasaka kelihatan banget. Jangankan kena tikung, cuman gara-gara Naruto hilang selama 10 menit aja semua penjaga istana hampir di eksekusi sama Yasaka. Apalagi yang bikin Naruto sakit hati xD_

 _Judul asli dari novel ini adalah Oh No! After I Reincarnated My Moms Became Son-Con. Sialahkan Search dan baca ya ^_^ (y)_

 _Genrenya itu fantasy, action, harem, mature, comedy, romance ... dan meskipun ada unsur kekeluargaan, saya pikir Yasaka dan ******* nganggep Naruto lebih dari sekedar anak doang lho. Jadi ya gitu de gozaru~ ... Inget Summarynya gak? Itu adalah bacaan yang selalu di baca ibu Naruto di kamarnya_ _ **tiap hari**_ _._

 _Petualangannya gak terlalu menonjol di novel ini. Naruto cuma mengurus masalah tentang negara dan berbagai ancaman lainnya. Ini adalah perjalanan Naruto yang mulanya adalah seorang pangeran yang akan menjadi Raja Pahlawan. Tapi masih inget sama kelainan Naruto? Berserk Magical Power? Jika kekuatannya dilepaskan, setengah ibukota kerajaan bisa hancur seketika. Kalau gak bisa bayanginnya, anggep aja kalo Naruto ngamuk setengah dari luas jakarta hancur._

 _Untuk Word, cuman bisa segini ... susah kalo mau di banyakin lagi. Sorry ya._

 _Happy Read ..._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

 **Penulis: 川 香 麻辣 鸡肉 锅**

 **Rate: M**

 **Character: Naruto, Valerie, Yasaka, OC.**

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia. Semoga kemuliaan pohon keramat bersamamu."

Delapan suara Elder bergema kuat di aula besar yang merupakan bayangan pohon raksasa. Aku melihat ke delapan Elder elf, mengangguk dan sedikit membungkuk untuk menghormati mereka.

Aku malu karena ibu dan Valerie begitu teledor. Mereka bertindak seolah-olah itu benar-benar normal untuk berganti pakaian di kamarku dengan aku disana. Aku sangat curiga bahwa mereka tidak melihatku sebagai laki-laki.

Sebenarnya, aku pikir ibu hanya melihatku sebagai putranya, sementara Valerie hanya melihatku sebagai tunangan. Apakah itu sebabnya mereka baik-baik saja dengan telanjang di depanku?

Setelah mereka berpakaian, kami sarapan. Aku tidak percaya bahwa elf hanya memiliki buah pohon aneh untuk sarapan padahal tadi malam ada daging panggang dan roti. Tapi buah ini sangat manis.

Setelah sarapan, aku mengikuti ibu ke sebuah ruangan besar yang digunakan untuk pertemuan di istana. Ruang itu memiliki karakteristik Romawi. Itu adalah ruang silindris dengan langit-langit semi-lingkaran yang tidak tertutup. Ada sebuah pohon besar di tengah ruangan. Batang pohon membentang keluar dari langit-langit, dan dedaunan menutupi sekitar menyerupai kubah yang menerangi ruangan dengan lampu hijau.

Lantainya bukan benar-benar 'lantai'karena itu adalah rerumputan pendek yang cantik. Bunga-bunga liar bermekaran di semua sisi saat kupu-kupu beterbangan di antara mereka. Ada juga bola hijau kecil yang bersinar seperti kunang-kunang. Semua ini terlihat seperti hasil kolaborasi antara pekerja kontruksi istana dan tukang kebun elf.

Kelihatannya bagian eksterior dibangun oleh manusia sedangkan bagian dalam dikerjakan oleh elf.

Ibu berkata kami datang ke ruangan ini untuk menemui delapan Elder elf. Kedelapan orang itu adalah mereka yang menyapaku sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa masa hidup para elf, tetapi berdasarkan standar manusia, mereka terlihat seperti lansia.

Ibu duduk di singgasana dengan sinar matahari terang di belakangnya, ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Tolong jangan terlalu kaku. Aku meminta kalian semua datang hari ini karena memiliki masalah yang aku khawatirkan."

Salah satu Elder menatap ibu dan dengan penuh hormat.

"Apa yang menyebabkan kekhawatiran andayang mulia? Sudah jarang kami melihat anda terganggu sejak naik tahta."

Aku berdiri di satu sisi dan memperhatikan mereka. Valerie mengenakan rok zamrudnya berdiri di satu sisi. Dia jelas bosan dan tidak bisa berhenti bergerak dengan gelisah. Dia seorang penjaga, namun dia sepenuhnya mengabaikan etiket. Apakah dia tidak takut?

"Aku terganggu oleh Earth Dragon. Tidak perlu untuk menyembunyikan fakta, Putraku gagal dalam ekspedisi melawan naga dan hampir mati. Itu mengingatkanku betapa berbahayanya mereka, jadi aku ingin memerintahkan pasukan elf di Utara untuk kembali ke sini karena mereka mengkhususkan diri dalam berburu binatang buas. Apakah ada di antara kalian yang memiliki pendapat?"

Delapan Elder saling memandang dan salah satu di antara mereka buru-buru mengangkat tangannya, "Itu tidak masuk akal. Wilayah Utara adalah titik pertemuan dengan para iblis. Iblis selalu mengganggu perbatasan elf. Kita tidak dapat menarik pasukan sekarang atau ras elf akan menderita kerugian besar. Itu adalah keputusan yang tidak masuk akal. "

Ibu mengusap rambut pirangnya, mendesah dan berkata.

"Lalu aku akan membawa penjaga pribadiku dan secara pribadi menundukkan mereka. Semua penjaga pribadiku adalah prajurit berpengalaman. Mereka tidak akan gemetar saat melihat naga. Bahkan jika aku menghadapi gerombolan Earth Dragon, aku pasti memiliki peluang bagus untuk menang. "

"Anda benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan itu! Anda dan penjaga pribadi Anda adalah fondasi negara. Bagaimana Anda bisa pergi karena beberapa Earth Dragon tidak signifikan. Mohon pertimbangkan kembali, Yang Mulia!"

"Apakah anda memiliki rencana yang bagus?"

Ibu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menggosok pelipisnya untuk menenangkan diri, dan berkata, "Kalian semua adalah pengikut kepercayaan saudaraku. Setelah menggantikan tahta, aku tidak pernah sewenang-wenang pada kalian sekali pun. Dalam pertempuran _itu_ , kalian semua tampil dengan gagah berani. Jadi kenapa? Kenapa tidak ada dari kalian yang menemani putraku ketika dia berangkat hari itu? "

Delapan Elder saling memandang, mata mereka ketakutan dan aku tidak menyalahkan mereka. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan ibu sangat marah. Dia berdiri dan menatap mereka. Gaun putih susunya tampak seperti akan terbakar.

Dia menatap mereka dan dengan dingin berkata, "Aku mengerti ... Aku mengerti bahwa kalian semua pengecut! Aku bisa mencium rasa takutmu. Kalian ketakutan. Jadi apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa putraku tidak ketakutan juga?! Berbicara secara logis, kalian berdelapan harusnya menemani putraku di ekspedisi pertamanya untuk membimbing dia. Tapi kalian tidak! Dan sebagai gantinya kalian malah melemparkan beberapa rekrutan baru kepadanya! Kalian adalah pengikut yang dipercaya saudaraku! Aku tidak percaya bahwa kalian semua menjadi pengecut seperti ini. Anda tidak memenuhi syarat untuk berdiri di bawah pohon keramat! Apakah kalian melupakan sumpah yang kalian buat di bawah pohon keramat? Putraku hampir mati bertarung dengan Earth Dragon, tapi kalian semua sama sekali tidak peduli!"

"Harap tenang, Yang Mulia! Kami tidak menghindarinya dengan sengaja. Kami hanya merasa tidak terlalu baik pada saat itu dan tidak bisa menemani pangeran! "

"Oh benarkah?"

Ibu tersenyum dingin, memandang mereka dan melipat lengannya di bawah dada. Untuk membuat analogi, ketika ibu menjadi dirinya yang biasa, dia cerah dan hangat seperti matahari. Tapi saat dia marah seperti sekarang, ibu sedingin es. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya.

Dia melihat ke arah para Elder dengan mata birunya, tatapannya tajam seperti pisau, dan berkata, "Oke. Kalian semua baik-baik saja sekarang, kan? Sekarang giliran kalian untuk berburu Earth Dragon. Tunjukkan apa yang kamu punya dan bunuh semua naga itu!"

"Yang mulia!"

Aku melihat wajah mereka berubah putih seperti selembar kertas. Sejujurnya, kedelapan Elder ini tidak memberiku kesan yang baik. Mereka hanya terus mengoceh tentang ini dan itu, tidak membiarkan siapa pun pergi, dan menolak ide-ide lain sementara yang mereka pikirkan adalah cara untuk mundur. Apakah mereka benar-benar memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi Elder?

"Kalian selalu mengaku tidak takut mati, tapi sekarang takut tanpa alasan yang bagus. Tak satu pun dari kalian takut mati ketika masih muda, jadi mengapa kalian takut sekarang?"

Ibu berbalik dan rambutnya yang panjang keemasan berkibar bagai cambuk, "Aku memerintahkanmu sebagai penguasa elf. Kalian memiliki waktu dua minggu untuk menyelesaikan masalah Earth Dragon. Jika tidak, kalian bisa memberikan penjelasan pada saudaraku di akhirat! Sekarang, pergi!"

"Yang mulia! Yang mulia! Mohon pertimbangkan kembali! Kami tidak bisa memimpin pasukan di usia kami sekarang! Yang mulia!"

Kedelapan Elder mengejar ibuku yang sedang pergi dengan tubuh gemetar. Valerie tiba-tiba menghadang mereka, merentangkan lengannya ke sisi tubuhnya, menghalangi mereka saat dia menyapu pandangannya ke arah delapan Elder, dan berkata dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, "Yang mulia berkata pergi. Silakan pergi."

Begitu mereka melihat punggung putih susu ibuku menghilang dari balik pintu, mereka segera berbalik, berlutut di kakiku dan memohon, "Pangeran! Yang mulia! Yang Mulia, tolong, kami mohon pada Anda. Tolong bicara dengan Yang Mulia. Kami ... Kami tidak bisa melakukan ini! Kami…"

Dash~!

Sebelum aku dapat mengatakan apa pun, Valerie bergerak begitu cepat hingga yang dapat aku lihat hanyalah bayangan zamrud. Dan ketika aku menyadarinya, dia sudah memegang belati di tenggorokan pemimpin para Elder dan memberi mereka tatapan dingin. Valerie tidak berekspresi sebelumnya, tapi jelas dia marah sekarang.

"Yang Mulia memerintahkan kalian untuk pergi! Jika kalian berani mengganggu pangeran, maka jangan salahkan aku atas apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Aku tidak peduli jika kalian adalah Elder. Jangan mendekati pangeran **ku**. "

"Uhh… Valerie. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

Aku tersenyum pahit dan mengulurkan tangan. Meskipun kau tidak menyukai mereka, mereka tetaplah orang yang lebih tua, jadi kau tidak boleh melakukan ini.

Meskipun benar aku meremehkan orang-orang seperti mereka, aku bisa memahaminya karena mereka sudah lansia. Maksudku ... mereka mungkin tidak memiliki umur yang panjang untuk hidup, jadi takut mati adalah normal. Dan tidak ada gunanya melakukan ekspedisi karena tubuh mereka sudah tidak sekuat dulu.

"Apakah kamu yakin? Baiklah, baiklah. Jika kamu mengatakan itu."

Valerie mematuhiku dan mengangguk. Aura permusuhannya hilang dalam sekejap saat dia menarik belatiya dan berdiri di samping. Meskipun begitu dia terus waspada mengawasi mereka.

Kenapa ku bersikap seperti itu? Ini tidak seperti mereka tiba-tiba menyelinap dan menyerangku.

Aku merasa seperti ibu tidak benar-benar ingin mereka pergi berperang. Maksudku, apa artinya mengirim delapan orang tua ke medan perang? Aku pikir dia hanya ingin mereka membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini. Mereka dianggap sebagai delapan orang yang sangat berpengalaman, berpengetahuan luas dan bijaksana. Aku pikir ibu mencoba membuat mereka membantu secara finansial dengan mengancam hidup mereka.

"Terima kasih, Pangeran. Terima kasih. Pangeran, kami mohon, tolong tenangkan Yang Mulia. Kami sudah berusia beberapa ratus tahun. Kami hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu kami dalam damai dan menghargai hidup kami di bawah pohon keramat. Kami tidak memiliki keinginan untuk pergi berperang. Lagipula apa yang dapat kami lakukan? Bilah pedang tidak dapat menembus sisik Earth Dragon. Mereka ... Mereka tidak bisa dibunuh! "

"Pembohong."

Aku melihat ke arah orang tua yang berteriak.

Valerie menarik pedangnya saat dia menatap mereka dari sudut matanya dan bertanya padaku.

"Yang Mulia, apakah Anda ingin aku membungkamnya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, berjongkok, menatap mereka, dan berkata, "Jika mereka tidak dapat dibunuh, lalu bagaimana kalian menjelaskan sisik Earth Dragon di tanganku ini? Selama mereka adalah makhluk hidup, itu pasti bisa dibunuh. Katakan padaku kebiasaan hidup Earth Dragon dan semua yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Lalu aku akan pergi meyakinkan Ratu."

Pemimpin Elder itu mengusap matanya dan gemetar saat dia bertanya dengan tak percaya, "Yang Mulia ... Mengapa anda ingin tahu tentang itu? Anda tidak boleh melakukannya. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada anda, kami benar-benar akan kehilangan kepala kami. Apakah anda tahu berapa banyak orang yang dieksekusi terakhir kali ketika anda hampir mati? Anda tidak boleh membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada anda lagi. Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, Yang Mulia benar-benar akan membantai seluruh kota."

"Jika kau tidak memberitahuku, kepalamu akan menggelinding sekarang."

Valerie memandangi mereka, melipat tangannya dan berkata pada salah satu dari mereka, "Ketika pangeran bertanya padamu, jawablah. Jangan mengatakan omong kosong yang sia-sia."

"Benar, benar, benar ... Tapi semua buku yang berhubungan dengan Earth Dragon ada di rumah saya."

Aku berdiri dan berkata, "Mari kita pergi ke rumahmu. Ayo pergi sekarang."

Aku tiba-tiba berbalik, menatap Valerie yang mengikuti aku, "Oh ya, Valerie."

Dia berhenti sebentar dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Yah~ ... aku pikir ibu memasang mantra di gerbang istana. Begitu aku pergi, dia akan mengetahuinya. Jadi bisakah kamu membawaku keluar melalui rute lain?"

Dia mengangguk, "Mantra itu hanya dilemparkan di gerbang. Jika kita melompatinya maka akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak bisa terbang dan tidak segesit aku, jadi aku akan menggendongmu."

Tertegun. Aku melihat Valerie yang jauh lebih kecil dariku. Mengangkatku saja akan sulit baginya dan dia mengatakan akan menggendongku melompati gerbang istana?

Tolong jangan meremehkan sebuah gerbang. Mereka setinggi empat hingga lima meter. Dia terampil dan cekatan jadi melompati gerbang itu sendirian tidak akan menjadi masalah, tapi apakah bisa dia melompatinya sambil menggendongku?

"Tidak apa-apa, elf angin ku akan membantu."

Valerie sepertinya bisa melihat keraguanku. Dia hanya melompat ke atas dan ke bawah dengan santai, tetapi tinggi lompatannya dengan mudah melebihi imajinasi manusia. Lebih akurat untuk mengatakan bahwa dia terbang, walau sebenarnya hanya melayang di udara.

Katakanlah, uh ... Kau mengenakan rok. Jadi bisakah kau menunjukkan sedikit lebih banyak kesadaran diri?

Aku mengajukan pertanyaan terakhir.

"Aku akan melawan kehendak ibu di sini, jadi mengapa kau tidak menghentikanku, Valerie?"

Valerie adalah kapten unit Shadow Guard istana kerajaan. Mereka menerima perintah langsung dari ibuku. Dalam pikiranku, dia bukan hanya tunangan, teman masa kecil dan pengawal, tetapi juga pengawas yang akan melaporkan tiap tindakanku pada ibu.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, menyipitkan matanya yang terlihat mengantuk, "Huh? Kenapa aku harus menghentikanmu? Kamu bilang kamu ingin pergi, jadi aku akan membantumu pergi. Aku adalah tunanganmu. Sebagai tunanganmu, itu adalah tugasku untuk mendukungmu, kan? Dan bahkan jika sesuatu terjadi, aku akan melindungimu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Bisakah kamu tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu menyentuh sambil menatapku seperti itu benar-benar alami? Aku mulai mengerti mengapa pangeran ini menyukainya. Valerie sedikit konyol, selalu terlihat setengah tertidur, tidak berpikir panjang, dan tidak memiliki teman karib. Jadi cintanya pada sang pangeran adalah tulus dan tanpa keegoisan. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan cinta penuh gairah dan tulusnya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dengan erat meraih tangan kecil putih Valerie. Sudut mulutnya terangkat menjadi seringai. Dia meraih tanganku, berbalik menghadapku, berdiri di atas jari kakinya dan dengan lembut menciumku di bibir.

"Aku mencintaimu ... pangeranku."

Maaf semuanya, tapi aku sudah ditaklukkan.

Aku tidak peduli jika aku pangeran elf atau bukan! Aku menyukai Valerie!

Akulah yang akan menikahinya di akhir, jadi siapa yang peduli jika aku adalah pangeran yang asli atau bukan. Tunggu. Aku adalah pangeran yang asli sekarang!

Aku menarik pinggungnya dengan ringan dan dia datang ke pelukanku. Valerie merangkul leherku dan aku bisa melihat ekspresi bahagia di matanya yang sipit. Aku perlahan membungkuk dan menuju bibirnya yang lembut dan indah ...

"Yang Mulia! Mari kita berangkat!"

Tch!

Kalian benar-benar tahu bagaimana menghancurkan suasana.

Mungkin seharusnya aku membiarkan Valerie memotong tenggorokan kalian di sana.

* * *

xxxXXXxxx

* * *

"Yang Mulia, bisakah aku memintamu untuk memegangku lebih erat? Ini mungkin terasa sedikit tidak nyaman untuk Anda."

Valerie menggendongku seperti putri di depan gerbang istana. Jika kita beralih peran di sini, ini akan memiliki pemandangan yang indah.

Valerie merobek kedua sisi roknya (untuk memudahkan gerakan) sehingga menampakkan kaki putihnya yang panjang. Dengan malu aku memeluknya di leher saat dia menarik napas panjang dan melompat.

Dalam sekejap, suara kencang dari udara berseru keras di telingaku, dan kecepatannya membuatku mustahil untuk bernapas. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa itu sangat tidak nyaman bagiku meskipun aku juga seorang elf. Mungkinkah karena aku tidak memiliki support dari elf angin?

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pendaratan darurat!

Tidak. Sebenarnya, itu bukan pendaratan darurat. Valerie melayang di udara, jadi kami tidak jatuh ke tanah. Valerie menggendongku di udara saat dia melihat kereta para Elder pergi. Membawaku tidak mempengaruhi ketangkasannya sama sekali.

Valerie dengan lembut mendarat dan menurunkanku. Dia terbang di udara sambil menggendongku namun dia masih terlihat setengah tertidur. Bahkan napasnya masih sangat tenang. Atribut fisiknya menakutkan. Tidak heran dia menjadi seorang kapten di usia muda.

"Silakan turun kebawah. Semua buku ada di bawah."

Pemimpin para Elder pastilah yang paling menonjol di antara mereka. Dia dengan hormat membungkuk ke arah kami dan membawa kami ke ruangannya. Ini haruslah menjadi pohon berlubang dengan atmosfer terbaik di kota.

Yah, aku kira kita harus memanggil pohon besar ini rumahnya. Awalnya aku berpikir bahwa ini hanya hiasan, tetapi setelah aku memasuki pohon berlubang, aku menjatuhkan rahangku ketika melihat betapa luasnya bagian dalam. Di luar itu hanya sebatang pohon. Tapi, di dalamnya tidak kurang dari ukuran vila.

Elf benar-benar memiliki sihir tingkat tinggi.

Menghirup udara segar dari dedaunan hijau, kami mengikuti Elder itu menuruni tangga yang berputar-putar. Dia mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, aroma tinta memenuhi udara. Meskipun ini adalah ruang bawah tanah, sinar matahari bisa menembus ke dalam ruangan. Itu tidak terlihat seperti ruangan di bawah tanah. Apakah ini juga karena sihir?

Di depan kami ada rak buku yang sangat tinggi. Anda tidak mungkin melihat bagian atasnya. Ini sama sekali tidak terlihat ruang bawah tanah. Ini perpustakaan, kampret.

Aku kagum pada hal itu yang sepertinya membuat si tua sangat bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Butuh sepanjang hidupku untuk mengumpulkan semua buku-buku ini. Aku memiliki beberapa buku keramat dan aku juga memiliki satu-satunya salinannya, jadi tolong jangan merusaknya. "

Valerie tiba-tiba bertindak agak cemas, mengambil kerah dari yang lebih tua, "Cepat dan bawa semua buku tentang Earth Dragon ke sini."

Aku berhenti sejenak, berbalik untuk melihat Valerie ketika dia melihat ke arahku. Matanya yang biasanya mengantuk tampak ketakutan, "Naruto, kita harus cepat kembali. Yang Mulia baru saja mengetahui bahwa kamu telah hilang. Semua penjaga sedang mencarimu. Aku baru saja menerima pesan itu. Kita harus ambil buku-buku itu dan cepat kembali."

Aku mengangkat bahu dan dengan santai berkata, "Itu bukan masalah besar, bukan? Aku bukan penjahat. Akan baik-baik saja jika aku menjelaskannya pada ibu."

Aku belum lari ke suatu tempat yang jauh, aku masih di dalam kota. Dan aku tidak berpikir ibu akan bersikap kasar padaku. Aku hanya akan meminta maaf dan itu akan baik-baik saja.

Ini adalah kesempatan langka bagiku untuk berada di luar, jadi aku ingin mengumpulkan semua informasi dan membawanya kembali.

"Apakah kamu lupa betapa menakutkannya Yang mulia ketika dia tidak bisa menemukanmu ?! Jika kita tidak buru-buru kembali Yang mulia akan marah. Dia akan membunuh semua orang yang berhubungan dengan ketiadaanmu di istana!"

Kegelisahan Valerie memenuhi matanya membuatku takut. Sekarang aku memikirkannya, ibu pasti akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Dan dilihat dari ekspresi Valerie, dia tidak bercanda.

"Tenang dulu. Katakan padanya aku bersamamu dan kita sedang dalam perjalanan kembali."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka berkomunikasi tetapi aku buru-buru memberikannya perintah dan berbalik untuk memberi tahu Elder, "Bawakan aku beberapa buku terbaru tentang Earth Dragon dan aku akan mengambilnya kembali. Aku bersumpah akan mengembalikannya padamu!"

"Oke oke oke! Cepatlah kembali ke istana!"

Aku baru saja melakukan perjalanan kecil di luar, bagaimana itu berubah menjadi masalah besar? Aku bahkan belum pergi selama sepuluh menit. Ibu, kamu terlalu khawatir!

Dirimu yang biasa adalah penguasa bijaksana, tetapi sekarang kau tampak seperti seorang tiran. Kupikir yang terbaik adalah aku cepat kembali atau ekspresi Valerie akan menjadi lebih buruk.

"Ayo pergi!"

Aku mengambil tumpukan buku, meraih tangan Valerie dan berlari ke arah istana kerajaan seperti hidupku tergantung padanya.

Begitu aku sampai di pintu masuk, penjaga gerbang tampak senang seolah-olah dia baru saja bereinkarnasi dan berkata dengan suara gemetar, "Pangeran, tolong cepatlah kembali!"

Aku tidak menyalahkannya. Lagi pula, jika aku tidak kembali, kepala mereka akan menjadi yang pertama menggelinding.

Aku menyerahkan buku-buku itu kepada Valerie, "Bawa buku-buku ini ke kamarku, lalu datanglah melihat mam- ... Yang Mulia."

"Baik."

Valerie mengangguk dan melompat ketika melintas di belakangku. Kau merobek rokmu, jadi tunjukkan kesadaran diri! Dan kenapa aku merasa kamu tidak memakai celana dalam?! Apakah elf tidak memakai celana dalam?! Mengapa sekilas aku melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kulihat?!

Aku mendengar suara sepatu kuda di belakangku. Sepertinya para penjaga akhirnya kembali. Aku berbalik dan melihat raut wajah mereka yang tampak seperti ketika kau berhasil melarikan diri dari kematian. Aku kira Valerie tidak berbohong. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berlari ke istana.

"Temukan dia, kalian tidak berguna! Cari di ibukota! Kunci semua gerbang ibukota kerajaan! Dia putraku satu-satunya dan kalian tidak bisa menjaganya?! Aku bersumpah atas nama dewi Clementina, jika dia memiliki luka walau hanya satu goresan saja, tidak seorang pun dari kalian akan melihat hari esok! Sekarang keluar dan cari putraku!"

Aku mendengar teriakan keras segera setelah aku mencapai pintu masuk. Aku merasa bahwa sejenis karya seni pahat baru saja berubah menjadi sampah. Aku mendorong pintu terbuka untuk melihat beberapa penjaga berlutut pada satu kaki saat ibu memarahi mereka, dan kepala patung berguling-guling di tanah.

Ya, itu patung yang diduga sebagai salah satu raja peri sebelumnya. Bukankah ini sangat buruk?

Valerie tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan mendorongku ke arah ibu, "Yang Mulia, pangeran telah kembali!"

Ibuku menarik napas lega. Ketika dia melihatku, matanya yang dipenuhi amarah dalam sekejap menggenang dengan air mata. Kemarahannya yang bisa membakar seluruh istana kerajaan menghilang tanpa jejak.

Dia menarikku erat-erat ke pelukannya dan menangis di pundakku. Aku memeluk punggungnya saat payudaranya menyerangku, "Maaf, bu. Aku minta maaf karena pergi tanpa memberitahumu."

Mari kita sisihkan semuanya untuk sejenak dan menghiburnya dulu. Aku hanya pergi beberapa saat. Aku bahkan tidak ingat jalannya dan kegemparan seperti ini telah terjadi. Jika aku meninggalkan kota dan terluka, kami mungkin memiliki penjaga baru sekarang, jika kalian tahu apa yang ku maksud.

"Anak bodoh! Kamu anak bodoh! Bukankah aku memberitahumu untuk tidak pergi? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku ketika kamu pergi?!"

Ibu menangis di pundakku dan memukul punggungku dengan kedua tangannya. Ibu benar-benar ketakutan. Aku bisa merasakan semua berat tubuhnya padaku karena kakinya sudah lemas.

Aku dengan ringan mendorong punggungnya dan melihat wajahnya yang pucat. Aku merasa buruk. Aku terlalu terburu-buru kali ini ...

"Maaf Bu, aku seharusnya tidak pergi seperti itu."

"Kamu anakku satu-satunya. Aku hanya ingin kamu aman dan tidak terluka." Tangan Ibu gemetar saat dia menyentuh wajahku. wajahnya yang cantik tercekik oleh air mata, "Aku mohon, nak ... Demi dewi, tolong jangan buat ibu khawatir ... Kau satu-satunya ... Kau anakku satu-satunya ... Ibu mohon ..."

Tangisan ibu goyah, tubuhnya terlihat lemah, dan wajahnya penuh air mata. Aku memeluknya, lalu berbalik untuk melihat Valerie dan menunjuk ke atap. Valerie mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku membantu ibu duduk di kursi, berlutut dengan satu lutut di depannya, dan berkata, "Maaf Bu, aku seharusnya tidak pergi begitu saja."

Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu seperti apa elf itu, tapi ini tidak akan berubah buruk, kan?

Ibu mengusap air mata dengan saputangannya saat dia menggosok kepalaku dengan tangannya yang lain.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan berkata dengan suara yang goyah, "Jangan membuat mama khawatir seperti ini. Apakah kamu tahu betapa takutnya mama ketika mengetahui kamu menghilang? Jangan biarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu. Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, apa alasan mama untuk terus hidup?"

Aku bahkan tidak pergi selama sepuluh menit ...

Dan aku masih di dalam ibu kota ...

Belum lagi aku memiliki para Elder dan Valerie bersamaku.

Namun, aku tidak menyebutkan semua ini padanya. Aku berdiri, berjalan mendekatinya dan dengan ringan memeluknya. Dia memelukku erat-erat dan mengusap air matanya di dadaku.

"Bu, maafkan aku, aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi."

"Uhn ..."

Setelah merasa lega ibu mengangkat kepalanya dan akhirnya tersenyum.

Pada saat itu, seorang petugas datang ke pintu dan berkata kepada kami, "Yang Mulia, saya minta maaf karena mengganggu anda, tetapi Tuan Kabuto dari umat manusia menunggu untuk bertemu Anda."

Ibu mengangguk, berdiri, menyeka air matanya dengan saputangannya, menatapku dengan senyum, dan berkata, "Naruto, apa mama terlihat rapi?"

Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk menyeka air mata di pipinya. Harus ku katakan, kulit elf benar-benar terasa enak disentuh.

"Kamu terlihat baik-baik saja, bu. Aku akan meninggalkanmu dan akan kembali ke kamarku."

"Oke ... Bawa dia masuk."

Ibu tersenyum dan melepaskanku. Aku membungkuk dan pergi ketika Tuan Kabuto masuk. Dia tampak seperti pria yang jujur dengan rambut abu-abunya disisir rapi ke belakang. Jubah hitamnya tidak memiliki setitik kotoran di atasnya dan dia tidak berkumis atau berjenggot.

Dia melihat aku keluar, jadi dia membungkuk saat tersenyum, dan berkata, "Senang bertemu Anda di sini, _your majesty_. Tolong izinkan aku untuk menyambut Anda atas nama _Her Majesty_. _Her Majesty_ menantikan kembalinya Anda."

"Ah? Oh ... Uhh ... Ya ... Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan Kabuto ... Umm ..."

Aku menatapnya bingung. Dia mengatakan beberapa hal dan melihatku seperti kami saling kenal ... Tidak ... Sepertinya orang-orang dari istana kekaisaran manusia akrab denganku ... Tapi aku tidak mengerti apapun yang dia katakan. _Her Majesty_? Pulang ke rumah? Bukankah ini rumahku?"

Pada saat itu, ibu tiba-tiba muncul di pintu, melihat ke arah kami, dan berkata sambil tersenyum, "Apakah putraku menyebabkan anda kesulitan, Kabuto?"

Tuan Kabuto berdiri, tersenyum hormat untuk tujuan diplomatik, "Tidak sama sekali, Yang Mulia. Bagaimana bisa _his majesty_ menyebabkan seorang pelayan seperti saya bermasalah? Saya baru saja menyapa _his majesty_ , dan menyampaikan salam dari _her majesty_."

Aku kemudian menyadari bahwa mereka berdua menyapaku secara berbeda. Orang-orang dari pihak ibu memanggilku sebagai "Yang Mulia ( _Your Highness_ )", sementara Tuan Kabuto menyebutku "Yang Mulia ( _Your Majesty_ )".

Jadi ratu elf disebut sebagai "Mulia ( _highness_ )", sedangkan ratu manusia disebut sebagai "keagungannya ( _Majesty_ )". Itu berarti ibuku adalah ratu elf dan aku pangeran mereka. Lalu apa yang ratu manusia lakukan denganku sampai tuan kabuto memanggilku _majesty_?

"Tolong perbaiki kata-katamu. Menurut perjanjian, Naruto adalah putraku sekarang. Dia adalah pangeran dari para elf. Dia adalah putra yang aku banggakan, bukan putra _nya_ dan karena itu dia bukan pangeran _nya_ juga. Jika kamu datang kali ini untuk mengunjungi putraku, maka silakan kembali."

Meskipun ibu tersenyum, aku tahu dia marah. Jari-jarinya yang panjang gemetar. Aku tidak akan terkejut jika hal berikutnya yang dia lakukan adalah menembakkan bola api.

Tuan Kabuto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Harap tenang, Yang Mulia. Aku hanya menyambut _his majesty_ karena kami berpapasan. Akan sangat tidak sopan jika seorang punggawa tidak menyapanya, jadi tolong abaikan saja. Namun, yang ingin aku bahas memang terkait dengan _his majesty_."

Ibu dengan dingin menjawab, "Oh benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita dengar ide-ide baru apa yang _dia_ buat."

Ibu berbalik ketika Tuan Kabuto tersenyum, menatapku lagi, sedikit membungkuk dan berkata, "Selamat tinggal _his―_ ... Yang Mulia, aku harap kau baik-baik saja."

"Kamu juga."

Tuan Kabuto tersenyum, berbalik dan mengikuti ibu.

Bingung, aku berbalik dan berjalan ke kamarku sendiri. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara para elf dan manusia karena aku? Tubuh ini tidak memberiku cukup kenangan, tapi itu benar-benar memberiku lebih dari cukup masalah.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: Saya bingung, bagusnya di terjemahin gimana_ _ **Your Majesty**_ _dan_ _ **Your Highness**_ _. Dua-duanya punya arti yang mirip (yang mulia). Kalau entar gak dapet pencerahan mungkin pake bahasa inggrisnya biar gak salah._

 _Keterangan:_ _ **His (Majesty)**_ _merujuk pada kata ganti dia (laki-laki). Sedangkan_ _ **Her (Majesty)**_ _merujuk pada kata ganti dia (perempuan)_


	4. Pengumuman

p style="text-align: center;"emAuthor minta maaf. Tapi kelihatannya Author akan pensi dari ffn karena disk c corup. Jadi semua file yang ada di disk c gak bisa di akses termasuk Microsoft office./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emDenger-denger sih disk c harus di ganti biar bener lagi dan dari pada ngabisin duit buat beli disk baru, Author mending nabung dulu buat beli laptop baru. Oleh sebab itu, Author bakalan pensi. /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emMakasih atas support kalian selama ini. Sampai ketemu lagi jika takdir mengizinkan hahaha~ xD/em/p 


End file.
